


Lisa and Rachel's Adventure.

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Milking, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pregnancy, Triplets, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Rachel finds herself in a large empty room, stuck with a obscenely pregnant women. Held against her will, she has no idea what they have no store for her. But she's about to find out whether, she wants it or not. (Rapid Pregnancy, Breast inflation and Laction, be warned.)
Kudos: 72





	Lisa and Rachel's Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat edited, I skimmed through it and corrected what I could. But this longest piece of written and only my second work. So if you find something off don't be afraid to tell me. 
> 
> I have no problem going back to fix it, also, this contains some heavy multiple pregnancy expansion. Alot of laction and some Mpreg at the very end. If this isn't for you, back button is that way.

Loud snoring echoed through the large room as the source of the noise continued on. A large bed sat in the center of the room, where the snoring continued to echo. From a large woman that layed upon it, the most eye drawing feature.

Was the large belly that took up most of her body, a thin blanket rested on top of the life filled orb.

  
Which shook slightly from the snores coming out of her frame. She appeared to be a least 9 months pregnant, if not carrying multiples. Though it was hard to tell just from pure size alone her heavy breast rested on top of the baby filled belly.

  
Not nearly as big as her pregnant swells, her breast clung to what little was left of the bra on them. The cups barely covered more than the areola around her engorged nipples. Which could be seen as wet through that area of the cups.

Milk dripped from the covered area gathering under her boobs and staining. 

  
A bit of the thin sheet that covered her orb full of life. A loud snore shook, her whole frame as her breast started to push up a little more leaving little room for the cups.

That barley covered her massive boobs, the cup slipped down a little more leaving more areola to hang out. In the open as another loud snore echoed and shook her body. 

  
A rushing sound could be heard and a snapping sound echoed off the walls. Her bra had snapped off her massive breast and had flung across the room. The huge c cup breast exploded in growth, expanding into the d range and beyond. 

  
The sound of rushing liquid could be heard moving faster and breast milk shot out of her tits like a fountain. Soaking the blanket that covered her pregnant swell the milk trailed in a river down both sides.

Of her belly as her breast sagged a little to rest more naturally on her massive orb. 

  
The blanket soaked with milk pressed even more heavily on her belly, which could be heard making faint growling like noises. A ripple ran across the surface of her pregnant belly and a loud sloshing noise could be heard.

Coming from inside of it, a mouth fell open and the loudest snore yet came out of it going on for a few seconds. 

  
The ripple across the swell increased in size and the growling noise grew louder. Then suddenly it grew quiet for a minute, the faint sound of flowing liquid grew louder.

Sounding like a rushing river, the pregnant swell creaked and started to grow the skin jutted out an inch.

  
Then shuddered and jutted out once more as inch upon inch grew, like a balloon full of air it continued to rise up. The milk stained blanket started to slip farther down the life filled orb.

As the trimesters tacked on top of the already, full term triplet pregnancy it almost looked like a second pregnant belly was growing. 

  
Another snore followed increasing in sound and causing the expansion of her pregnant swell. To only increase in speed the breast milk blanket had fallen down half the belly.

At this point, as inches tacked on her bellybutton grew in size clearly seen through the blanket covering it.

  
As inch upon, inch upon, inch of life filled her even more gravid orb. The triplet sized pregnancy had grown into quintuplets in a short amount of time.

The snores however didn’t stop and only continued to increase in volume.

The swelling belly gave a great shudder, and then gave a loud creak as her belly gave a great burst. The orb filled slowly creeping up as it gained speed, with even more babies growing very quickly into septuplets.

  
In response her boobs burst outwards growing past ddd and the milk soaked blanket was now only hanging onto her belly button.

Snores wrecked her frame and her breast seemed to be leaking so much milk now. That a puddle could be seen forming under her gravid form.

  
A shudder ran through, her form and a loud moan ripped from her in between snores as she climaxed.In response her belly jumped forward an inch as babies, upon babies filled her swelling orb even more.

  
Only stopping when she appeared to be overdue with septuplets, a faint shudder ran across the swollen orb.

The shudders stopped and the swelling appeared to come to an end. She gave one last loud snore, and fell back even more against the bed sinking into the sheets. 

  
Her breast steady stream finally slowed down, the flow of the milk becoming a tinkle as only a few pearly beads dropped down. Her sides which had distended in between the last few snores that had slipped out. 

  
Her belly was even more massive than before taking up most of the bed. The milk soaked blanket layed on the floor, having fallen off in the middle of her orgasm.

  
For the first time in the last hour no snores could be heard. The room was completely silent except for the soft breathing coming from the massive woman. 

  
A sliding noise could be heard and a door to the left side of the room opened. A older man carrying a clip board walked over to the septuplets filled woman’s orbed form. 

  
He stopped at the side of the bed, brushing the milk stained blanket to the side with his foot. His hand brushed against the distended side of the septuplet filled belly.

Rubbing slowly up and down the warm skin, it rested there for a minute until the distended bellies skin pressed back against his hand. 

  
“Hmm looks successful,” He said drawing his hand back and writing something down on his clip board.

He put it under his armpit and pulled a needle out of his left pocket.

  
A clear liquid could be seen floating in it, the brunette pulled the plunger back and flicked the needle. The liquid shook a little but did not leak out. 

  
“ Alright, I just need to apply this and we can move onto the next step in the project.” 

  
Reaching under his arm the man, rested his clipboard on the orb filled swell which shook slightly. But surprisingly stayed in place turning to the right he walked up to her arm.

Then stuck the needle into the vain, he emptied it into her once that was done he stuck it back into his pocket. 

  
Then turned back towards her gravid orb, which the clipboard had started to slide off of. Lifting it off of her belly with his right hand while giving it a firm rub with the left.   
He wrote something down on the board, then turned around and left out the same door that he entered through. 

  
The room was silent for a few minutes, except for the sound of soft breathing from the gravid form. That rested on the large bed in the middle of the room. 

  
The two doors on the left opened being held open by two women dressed in lab coats. 

  
A queen sized bed was wheeled into the room, and on it layed the figure of a thin woman. With long blonde hair that went down her back, she had blue eyes that darted around the room.

Almost looking for a way out it was clear to see that she wasn’t there of her own free will. 

  
Straps held down both of her arms and legs, both of her legs were pulled apart. While her arms rested at her side and there was a light strap across her torso. But it didn’t seem to be held down as tightly as the ones on her arms and legs.

  
The queen sized bed was wheeled to the center of the room and stopped right next to the large bed. That layed under the frame of the septuplets woman's gravid orb. 

  
The bed was stopped only a foot or two away from it. The two woman in lab coats walked over each carrying a blanket in hand. One walked over to the heavily pregnant woman and bent down picking up the milk soaked blanket. 

  
While the other unfolded the blanket in her arms and laid it over the massive orb of life. The same woman carrying the soaked blanket, walked over to the thin blonde.

On the queen sized bed, she put the soaked blanket on the floor then unfolded the one in her arms.

  
She laid it over her thin frame where it covered her naked form. Hiding her small A cup breast from view as well as her flat belly and stopped just below her thighs. 

  
She reached under the blanket and loosened the strap that held down her torso. Then reached back down and picked the soaked blanket up.

The two lab coat women then turned and proceed to walk out of the room. 

  
The same way that they came in, the doors closing behind them echoed through the room. Before leaving it in silence, the blonde on the bed turned her head to look around. The room was wide with a bright light overhead there were no windows and the only doors appeared. 

  
To be the ones on the left of the room that the women had come through before. When they rolled her into the room, the only other thing that seemed to be there with her. Was the large bed to her right, which caused the woman to jolt in surprise. 

  
“Woah …she's huge..”, she exclaimed taking in her roommate for the first time. 

  
Rachel took in the gravid form that laid next to her, the bed was at the least a king. But even that couldn't seem to hold all of her gravid orb of life. 

  
Her massive swell was almost hanging off of the sides of the bed. It was plain as day that she was way past the size of a normal pregnancy. She had to be at least past full term with quads if not more. Rachel who had no experience with pregnancy in anyway or form had a hard time telling just by glance alone. 

  
“Quite large isn't she? “, A voice could be heard asking. 

  
Rachel looked around trying to find the source of that voice. 

  
“Ah.. I’m afraid, that you won’t find me. My, dear I’m in another room of course.” 

  
Rachel laid her head back down against the pillow before turning her head slightly to the bed next to hers.

  
“How did she get like this?”, She asked, as her eyes traveled over the other woman’s form. Before settling on the massive orb that took over most of her body. 

  
A snicker echoed from above before responding, “ I’m so glad, you asked my dear. You see, Lisa here is special for some reason her snores have a interesting effect on herself.”

  
“Effect?” 

  
“Ah, I’m sure that I don’t have to lay it out for you.”, the voice answered before continuing, “ But if you must know, that is what we are here to find out together my dear.” 

  
Rachel felt is shiver run through her body, as she continued to stare at the massive swell that took up most of Lisa’s form. She wasn’t completely sure but, Rachel had a idea and she hoped that she was wrong. 

  
A opening door could be heard and Rachel took her eyes off of Lisa’s life filled orb and glanced back at the door. To see a man in a lab coat, walking clearly this wasn’t the same man from before. 

  
But a younger man who appeared to be in his early thirties with black slicked back hair. A pair of glasses rested on his nose and dark green eyes locked on her own. He wore a black collared shirt with light gray slacks the arms of the shirt were pushed up to his elbows. 

  
He came to a stop just before both Lisa and Rachel’s beds his eyes traveled between the two. Seemingly thinking something over before a smile graced his lips. 

  
Then he glanced up towards the ceiling and asked, “Tom, can I get a closer look at the subject?” 

  
There was silence for a moment before he heard, “Your not supposed to use my name in front of the subject Jackson.” 

  
The ravenette scoffed, “ It’s fine Tom, I’m sure she won’t remember after we are done with her.” 

  
There was a sigh from above him before he continued, “ Fine, just be careful and don’t forget to give her the shot.” 

  
Jackson smirked to himself before turning back to the girls that lay on the beds before him. He walked between the two beds, since there was enough space for him to do so. 

  
Then he turned towards Lisa on the left, he reached towards the thin sheet that covered her gravid swell. Jackson lifted the sheet up as he pulled a device out of his pocket. It looked like a normal smart phone but had a breathing mask attached to it.

  
It wasn’t just one mask either but two, he laid the sheet down on her swollen septuplets belly. Before placing the phone like device on it had a suction cup to help it stay attached to it.

Sure, that it was stuck on her baby filled orb, Jackson tried to pick it up but it wouldn’t move from her gravid form.Satisfied he turned away from her belly and picked up one of the breathing masks.

Jackson walked up to Lisa’s head gently lifting it up and placing the band behind her head. Before placing the mask on her face making sure that it was set on her nose and mouth.

  
A air-bag hung from the bottom, of the mask Jackson moved to the side and pressed the button. A faint click noise could be heard and the bag started to inflate. 

  
A shudder ran through Lisa’s body before a faint snore was heard and a creaking noise echoed from her belly. Which shook hard and then started to inflate very slowly.

  
Rachel watched on in horror as her eyes traveled back and forth from the mask covering Lisa’s face to her gravid orb. It almost looked as if it was growing, but that couldn’t be right. 

  
The faint snoring continued and started to inflate increasing in volume. Which caused the septuplet orb to gradually expand faster, it creeped outwards gaining inch upon inch. Starting to look like the baby filled orb was swelling with octuplets. 

  
Jackson smiled watching the heavenly orb pushing upwards once more.

He walked over to it and grabbed the sheet covering half of the orb. He pulled it up and over to cover what little that it could as it expanded more pushing it up. 

  
After pressing down on the blanket making sure it stayed, he turned around and grabbed the second breathing mask. Jackson turned back towards Rachel on the queens sized bed and walked to the right. 

  
Seeing him approaching her, Rachel felt a spark of panic in her core. 

  
The blonde started to struggle trying to break the bonds of the straps that held her arms and legs. To the bed but they didn't budge an inch, seeing her struggle Jackson just shook his head. 

  
As he reached the side of the bed, “Aw honey, you can struggle all you want but those bonds aren’t going to break.” 

  
He set the breathing mask on the edge of the bed near her hips. Jackson grabbed the edge of the queen sized bed and pulled it a little closer to Lisa's bed.

Rachel's struggle seemed to only increase from being dragged closer.

To the swelling orb, which had only continued in the few minutes that she hadn't been watching.

The previously septuplet pregnancy, had expanded to a maternal swollen octuplet orb of life.

Seeing Rachel's horrified expression, Jackson glanced over his shoulder at Lisa's even more gravid form. 

  
Before smirking back at the blonde, “ Beautiful isn't she? We found her by, accident but testing her abilities has been useful for our company.” 

  
If possible Rachel looked even more horrified and panic started to consume her thoughts. 

  
“ W-wait your not gonna impregnate me are you?!,” She shrieked shaking her head furiously. “PLEASE I'll do whatever you want just let me go!” 

  
Jackson's smirk fell off his face and a more stern expression replaced it. He took a step closer causing Rachel to flinch and try to lean back. 

  
Which she couldn't cause of still being bound to the mattress. Jackson reached into the pocket of his slacks, and pulled out a needle. It looked almost exactly the same, as the one that the other older man had used on Lisa. 

  
“Now honey, I think that your misunderstanding something about your situation here.” 

  
Jackson leaned over Rachel's shoulders, making direct eye contact with her. 

  
“ You don't have a choice honey, why do you think that we have you strapped down to that mattress.”, Jackson leaned even closer to Rachel, so close that she could see the specks of brown in his green eyes. 

  
A gasped escaped her as she felt a prick of pain and Rachel's head whirled around to look down at her arm. Where a needle stuck out of it he had injected her while she was distracted. He pushed down on the plunger and Rachel watched in dread as the liquid emptied itself into her body. 

  
“There.. there now was that really so bad?”, Jackson asked, as he removed the empty needle from her arm.

Putting it back in his pocket, he took a step back and reached for the breathing mask.   
That sat next to her hips, while Jackson was doing that Rachel felt a building heat rising in her lower belly. That she couldn't place, she wiggled her hips a bit trying to do something.

But the strange sensation that seemed to be building in her core, caused the world around her to seem hazy around the edges. 

  
Rachel blinked once, then twice and when that didn’t seem to be going anywhere. She shook her head hoping to clear it, when she felt something touch the back of her head.

Her eyes shot open and locked onto Jackson above her. 

  
Who was holding the back of her head gently with his right hand and seemed to be holding the breathing mask in his left. Rachel felt a faint panic in her chest and tried to move her head to the side to no vail. 

  
Her limbs felt heavy and Rachel’s attempt at moving her head was more of a sluggish roll than anything. 

  
A grin flashed across Jackson face, “ Having some trouble moving honey?” 

  
The faint panic turned full blown and Rachel struggled to speak, “ W—wha … what did you do to me?” 

  
Rachel’s head was lifted up from the back and a strap was placed over her head as the mask was lowered towards her face. 

  
“Just a little something to make our work a little easier and to help you sleep, honey.”, He said as he placed the mask over her nose and made sure that it was covering her mouth. 

  
“But you don’t have to worry about anything like that anymore.” 

  
Jackson secured the mask on Rachel’s face, then tightened the strap on the back of her head. He checked the air-bag attached at the bottom and then pressed the button on the side. 

  
A faint click noise could be heard coming from it and the air-bag started to fill. A full body shudder ran through Rachel’s body, as she gazed hazily at the air-bag below her mask. 

  
She noticed something that she hadn't before on Lisa’s mask. A thin tube ran out of the right side of the air-bag that was attached to something. It ran down the side of her bag and seemed to continue down the edge.

Of the queen sized bed and across the small space between her bed and Lisa’s. 

  
It rested up the edge of what would have been her bed. But was actually the maternal octuplets orb that was Lisa’s belly and seemed to be connected to her own air-bag.   
Her swollen baby orb was hanging slightly off the edge of her mattress.

The sound of steady snores, could be heard coming from her mask. The sound only muffled by it hanging off, and another shudder ran through Rachel’s frame. 

  
The haziness hanging around the edges of her vision seemed to be creeping in closer. As her eyelids felt extremely heavy, Rachel’s mind was screaming at her not to fall asleep. 

  
That if she did there was a chance, that she met not wake up without being obscenely pregnant like Lisa.

If she ever woke up at all, Rachel was fighting back as much as she could. 

  
When suddenly she felt something rub against her flat stomach gently in an up and down motion. A burst of heat jolted out of her core and ran up her form causing a involuntary moan. To rip out of her mouth, it seemed like this was when Rachel's luck ran out. Everything then came crashing down on her all at once. 

  
A snore echoed from Lisa as the bag expanded to full size, and then something seemed to travel from the tube. That was connected from Lisa’s bag into Rachel’s, she tried to hold her breath. As to not breath in whatever was coming from the other women. 

  
But at that exact moment the hands on her belly cupped the lower half and a kissed the sheet covering her flat stomach. Before stopping and digging lightly at were her womb rested digging the palm into the flesh.

  
A burst of heat rushed out of her core and a shudder shook her form. Causing Rachel to gasped in response again and she inhaled sharply in reaction. Breathing in whatever had traveled from Lisa through the connected tubes. 

  
A wave of sleepiness hit her and the blondes eyes started to fall shut. As the haziness was closing in on her and she fought to keep her eyes open. A shattering snore echoed from Lisa’s frame causing her maternal form to quake. 

  
Immediately her gravid belly shot out an inch more which made her look overdue with octuplets. Her breast exploded in size bubbling up into an F cup, causing milk to bead from her nipples. 

  
The effect this had on Rachel was instantaneous, she lost consciousness and fell into the impregnation. Her body fell back and limp causing it to hit with a hard thud against the bed.

A thundering snore that blocked out even the noise from Lisa exploded out if her frame. Shudders continuously ran across her body as her mouth fell open in loud snores. 

  
As they continuously poured from her lips, so loudly that it drowned out all sounds from the life filled orb across from her. 

  
A huge grin spread across Jackson’s face. It had taken a little extra effort, but so far seemed to be working just how they planned. A earth shattering growl could be heard coming from her flat belly. At the same time that the sound of rushing liquid could be heard. 

  
Coming from her breast, which had started to inflate slowly pushing up the thin blanket that covered it. The growling noise grew louder and a visible ripple ran across the surface of her flat belly. 

  
Which then slowly started to push up, inflating at gradual pace as the snores fell continuously from her open mouth. Fog covered some of the mask, from the quickness of her breathes.

The thin blanket was now being pushed up from two areas of her thin frame. 

  
Her belly gradually swelled outwards starting to look, one, two and three months pregnant within a few minutes. The ripples could be seen less as the blanket rose taking the shape of a small dome. That stuck out clearly on her thin frame, the growling was drowned out. 

  
By the sound of rushing liquid, as her breast exploded outwards swelling from an A cup and bursting into a C. Her boobs swelled so fast that the, blanket flew off of her chest.

As her tits slapped down on her torso, beads of white fluids flew from her erect nipples spraying around her. 

  
The milk fell from her tits in a thin trail, as a loud snore echoed from inside of Rachel’s mask. A creaking noise vibrated from her, her belly visibly shook and swelled faster as inch upon, inch upon, inch rose.

The baby belly growing even faster in her than, Lisa who must have been the cause. 

  
Tackling months as the 3 month dome grew quickly into a more gravid shape. Jumping from 3 months into 6 as Rachel entered the second trimester. Her inflated tits rose with her baby filled orb as they rested on top. 

  
Milk continued to trickle from the engorged nipples soaking the thin sheet covering her naked form. It stuck even more to her body, putting her increasingly more gravid form on display.

  
The sheet covered most of her maternal swell, leaving her privates on full display to Jackson. Who’s eye traveled from Rachel’s breast on full display to her increasingly fuller baby belly. He licked his lips, then glanced back behind him at the other heavenly pregnant form. 

  
He blink once, then twice, before shaking his head in disbelief. Somehow in the time that he had been captured by the site of Rachel’s growing impregnation. Jackson had completely missed Lisa growing obscenely even more pregnant, he almost couldn’t believe the site before his eyes. 

  
Her belly was so big that it hung down to her knees almost completely covering them. Her boobs had gone beyond a I cup and maybe even past J it was hard to tell. 

  
They were so swollen that her nipples almost looked like a pinky finger in size. It was hard to tell the cup size just by looking alone.

Her tits hung down heavily on her baby filled belly, Lisa was so pregnant it didn’t look real. She had to be pregnant with treduplets (13 babies), if not the number was definitely beyond ten. 

  
Lisa was little more than a living maternal figure at this point. Most of her body was her heavy breast and the incredible gravid orb of life that was her pregnant swell. 

  
Suddenly a shiver ran through the massive swell, it quivered for a moment. Then the loudest snore that Jackson had heard yet erupted from her form. It shook Lisa so hard that her body lifted off the bed for a second.

  
Before landing back heavily on the mattress, it made a creaking noise and for a moment Jackson feared. That the bed was going to break under her weight. But before he could think on it more, the creaking noise increased in volume. 

  
A explosion of snores echoed through out the room, causing Jackson to jump out of his skin. It was somehow even louder than the one he just heard come. From Lisa’s godly filled orb, he whipped around to look at Rachel’s form.

  
Which caused his eyes to jump almost out of his head, “ How in the ever loving fuck?!” , he exclaimed in shock. 

Laying on the bed before him, where Rachel’s six months pregnancy once laid. 

  
Was a eight month triplet filled belly, that was out in full display in all its glory. A large belly button stuck out proudly in the open resting high on the gravid swell. That appeared to have a faint tremor running through it.

  
A creaking noise echoed out from it and it shook for a sec before swelling out an inch.

Entering the ninth month and still slowly creeping up into full term. The sheet that once covered the small dome, that was now the gravid orb. Laid on the under side of her triplets filled belly covering her privates from view. 

  
Rachel’s breast rested on her baby orb, on either side of the belly as they could be seen also inflating with milk. For the children that gradually grew into of Rachel’s gravid dorm of life. They had grown in size as well though no where close to the transformation. 

  
That her belly had undergone, her tits still had trails of milk traveling from her erected nipples.

It seemed to be a steady flow, never stopping as were tits continued to produce milk for her babies. 

  
They had grown from the C cups that they had exploded into earlier and now sat in the DD range. Incredibly despite this huge wave of growth that had consumed her previous body leaving her almost unrecognizable. 

  
The snoring hadn’t stopped, though the volume had gone down. The frequency hadn’t, if anything the speed at which the snores fell from Rachel’s lips. Seemed to be gaining speed, a loud growling noise came from behind Jackson. 

  
Who jolted in alarm and glanced over his shoulder back at Lisa. Her massive swell gave a rumble and then quacked before inflating outwards another inch. 

  
Making her start to look overdue with the thirteen babies that sat in her womb. Horror rushed through Jackson, yes they wanted her pregnant and had been hoping to see how. 

  
Her pregnant snores could make her become obscenely impregnated, along with the other woman around her. But they had no idea that the ability could be thrown back at her from another woman. 

  
Jackson rushed over to her massive form and tired to find the smart phone like device. It was supposed to accelerate the pregnancy both on her and the other subject. But it appeared to be out of there control now, if Rachel could cause Lisa to become even more obscene.

  
He had earlier stuck to the swollen baby orb, he rubbed his hands over different. Parts of her pregnant belly before leaning over towards the end of the massive swell. 

  
Near the end of her belly which sat just over the beginning of her knees was the device. It was just starting to get covered by the under side of her gravid orb.

  
As her belly gradually continued to swell, before his eyes but luckily just before it was consumed. By her baby filled flesh, he was able to grab it and pulled as hard as he could. 

  
Jackson fell back and banged his head on the edge of Rachel’s bed from the force of his pull. The crashing noise echoing behind him, he immediately landed on the floor. 

  
The smart phone shaped device crashed landed on the floor sliding across the room. It flew so far that the tubes, that attached to it disconnected. The masks on Lisa’s and Rachel’s faces were pulled a bit. 

  
But neither of the heavily pregnant women woke from there impregnation-like coma's. As Jackson laid unconscious on the floor, the twin echoing of snores continued to fill the room. 

  
Lisa’s belly continually shook from the force of her own snores. But the overdue treduplets filled orb, didn’t fill anymore though the sides had expanded a bit. 

  
Hanging completely off the king sized bed at this point. 

  
Unfortunately for Rachel though it seemed that, her swelling impregnation coma hadn’t come to a complete stop just yet.

Her snores weren’t nearly as loud as before they continued to echo through the wide room. 

  
Almost timed perfectly with Lisa’s, her triplet filled belly had swelled into quintuplets. Her belly button had increased in size again and was its own small dome. On the baby filled belly, her DD tits inflated into E cups. 

  
The sound of rushing liquid grew louder and her tits seemed to tremble in place. Before a loud sound similar to the snapping of a rubber band was heard. Rachel’s boobs jumped out quickly advancing through cup sizes in a second. They expanded in three jumps, bouncing upwards and smacking straight onto. 

  
Her quintuplets filled belly, full of breast milk they shot out in two squirts like that of a water gun. Covering her baby filled orb in breast milk and soaking the sheet that rested. On the under side of her baby belly even more, once done they were huge. 

  
It was easy to see that her massive tits now, rested at a clear G cup on her quintuplets orb. A loud snore fell out of Rachel’s mouth and her hips shot outwards. 

  
Layers of fat bubbling up quickly to help carry the young life buried in her womb. Rachel’s thighs followed as they stretched out to the sides trying to keep up with her hips.

Her butt also expanded out easily resembling a bubble butt now lifting her up slightly. 

  
Though she was no where near the incredibly gravid orb that was Lisa. It was easy to tell that Rachel was way past full term in her pregnancy and was clear to anyone.

  
she was carrying multiple babies in her melon shaped orb as another softer snore followed the last one. Rachel’s belly shot out inflating, into overdue with quintuplets.

As it rose up sextuplets, it started to slow down and looked as if she was finally done before. 

  
One last earth shattering snore fell out of Lisa’s lips next to her. She fell back more heavily into her bed, but her gravid orb didn’t swell with more babies. 

  
Sadly this was not the case for, Rachel who’s belly started to quake in response to the open snore. She threw her head back into the pillow in her heavy impregnation coma and moaned loudly in response. 

  
The moan started off small then rose in volume as a sudden orgasm ripped through Rachel’s body. The quake turned into full body shudders, as moans fell from Rachel.

As in the throes of her orgasm, her sextuplets swell expanded one last time.  
Just like with her tits a huge snapping sound was heard and her belly exploded in expansion. Shooting past trimesters like they were nothing, babies tacked upon babies filled her gravid belly. 

  
Her sextuplets belly blew into a nonuplets maternal swell, her belly was perfectly huge no imperfections. Could be found in the swollen sphere, she was so full, so round, so incredibly pregnant that it was hard to tell.

  
That just a little over a hour ago, she had been completely normal never once being pregnant before.

The snores died down into soft breathing for both women as they continued on in maternal bliss. Kicks could be seen pressing against the swollen sides from the active babies inside the two women.

  
Below on the floor Jackson still layed unconscious from the hit he received to the head.

  
But something was different about him now, just above his slacks sat a round bludge. His belly was distended quite a bit and the buttons of his shirt could be seen straining to hold together. 

  
Over the swell that almost seemed like it was pulsing in and out on his frame. Then a loud snore flew out of his mouth, and he fell back leaning on Lisa’s overdue treduplets belly. 

  
That hung over the sides of her bed, a shudder ran through Jackson’s body. 

  
As direct contact with her obscene baby filled orb caused an unknown effect. Another loud snore fell from his mouth, and his belly swelled out in response causing the buttons to snap off. They flew across the room and Jackson belly expanded inching up to looking six months pregnant. 

  
The soft snores from Lisa cut off and one thundered out of her form. Her belly quaked and quivered rushing liquid could be heard. Then against all odds, the obscene orb swelled outwards filling with more babies. 

  
As it flew past her knees, a moan in response could be heard from the bed across from her. Rachel’s belly shudder in response and slowly but surely started pushing out again.

  
A loud moaning snore echoed out of Jackson, and more buttons popped off his shirt. As his own maternal orb started swelling to catch up as he leaned more heavily.

  
Into Lisa’s gravid form, his own baby filled orb reached full term as his shirt flew open . Leaving room for his it to hang off of his frame, liquid could be heard rushing through him. 

  
Jackson fell back more heavily into Lisa's treduplets orb, as a snore ripped through his form. Making his whole body quake with it, Jackson’s nipples started to inflate. 

  
As they slowly but surely grew into breast, filling with milk for the baby sitting in his newly formed womb. They sagged down as they grew freely with nothing restraining them.

  
They swelled past A cups and didn’t seem like they would be stopping anytime soon. Jackson’s body shook from the force of the snore that tore out of Lisa's throat.

  
In response her belly swelled with more babies, as it passed her knees and started to creep near her feet. Quindecuplets ( 15 babies) sat in her obscene orb, though the swelling had stopped.

It was hard to tell, just how many babies her swollen orb could carry at this point.

  
A shattering snore fell of Rachel in response to the growth from both Jackson and Lisa. Her swollen orb continued to still slowly push out as the belly started to creep. 

  
Near her knees, her tits were steady being pushed up towards her face. As her belly reached its end the rushing liquid coming to a stop. Rachel was now even more obscenely pregnant decuplets ( 10 babies) rested in her gravid orb. 

  
A faint snore echoed out of Jackson as his C cup tits, rested on his full term twin filled belly. The growth seemed to have stopped for now as all three figures breathed slowly. 

A chuckle was heard from above echoing in the quiet room.

  
“Well, this was unseen we didn’t know that she could affect men like that. Oh well not a big loss Jackson, just gave us a ton of data.” 

The chuckle grew into a full blown laugh, “ I can’t wait to see what results we can get next.” 


End file.
